Condemn
by P. Regas
Summary: "I am not condemning him for what he has done, I am condemning him for what you have made him do." Dean/Alistair


**Authoress' Notes : What can I say? I seriously fell in love with this pairing like…overnight! It's also not physically possible by my own knowledge that this is set in any episodes from any season…**

As the angel in his wiling vessel towered over him, Dean could tell that something was frustrating by the look on Michael's face. Dean looked the angel in the eyes and immediately knew what was wrong.

"I cannot use him to fight off Lucifer." Michael stated in a voice void of all emotion.

"Wait, why not?" Sam asked looking a bit confused.

"He is Michael's Sword." Castiel stated.

"I cannot use my sword if it has been tainted by demons."

"He only went to hell once and Cas brought him back!" Sam exclaimed only to receive a blank look from Michael.

"That is not what I was speaking of. It is not what happened to send him to hell, but what happened during and after, tell me are you a prince or a king?" Michael turned with a dangerous fire in his eyes as he stared at Dean.

"Excuse me?" Ellen asked stepping forward, willingly looking at the angel with a glare, "Look I have no idea what Dean did to upset you, but I'm sure he couldn't help it."

"He could have resisted!" the angel's voice was a low hiss, "He did not have to fall into that trap! He is smarter than that!"

"Well it's not like I had much of a choice. If it hadn't been for Cas I would've become a demon so I was doing myself a favor before the fact!" Dean retorted scowling.

"A choice? A choice?! You had more than a choice! Rather than submitting, you should have called for my father! God never left you when you were in hell, but began to weep when he saw you fall into temptation by that—filth!"

"That _filth_ that you are speaking of Michael, is currently present." A deep voice spoke from behind the angel as Alistair appeared with a smirk on his face.

"Come to save him?"

"He needs no saving, Michael." Alistair smirked even wider as he leaned around the angel to look at Dean, "Go on pet, stand up. Stand with your family so no one gets hurt."

"What the—what did you call him?!" Sam suddenly felt overprotective of his older brother as he saw the look that Alistair was giving him.

"Sam, you know when to pick your battles, but this isn't one you want to be involved in right now. Drop it." Dean rubbed a hand over his face and sighed as his brother opened his mouth to speak once more, but quickly closed.

"I was too late." Castiel stated look at Dean with a sorrowful look.

"Cas," Dean put a comforting hand on the former angel's shoulder, "it would have happened anyway. There was nothing you could have done. That isn't your fault."

"Blatantly state what you like, Michael, but I do not intend to let you go until I am thoroughly finished with you." Alistair said calmly looking at the angel in front of him.

"And what are you planning on doing?" Michael asked.

"All I know is that you'll be in a hell of a lot of pain when he's done." Dean summed up the situation in 18 words right then and there earning odd looks from everyone around him, minus Alistair.

"Protecting something you have had hundreds, possibly even thousands of?" Michael sneered casting a look at Dean.

"This is killing me." Sam muttered then continued louder, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh! You did not know?" Michael turned quickly with no emotions on his face, "Your brother in hell was unable to resist the temptation of that _demon_."

"And?"

"I recall the Bible saying if a man lay with a man like he lay with a woman he deserved to die, but you Michael cannot speak." Alistair grinned, "But I myself was not a man at the time, I was a demon."

"You're beating around the bush." Dean sighed looking between the demon and angel.

"Beating around the bush in this case is the most fun way of doing it, darling." Alistair winked at Dean who just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"And why can I not speak about the situation?"

"Because I know you have lay with other angels like that as well." Alistair stated turning towards the windows.

"That may be true-"

"But it is the truth and you, an angel, cannot hide from that. So are you really going to condemn him for something that you have done?"

"I am not condemning him for what he has done, I am condemning him for what _you_ have made him do." Michael's voice was low and dangerous once more.

"And what has he done?" Alistair asked, cocking an eyebrow at the angel.

"Spread his legs for you." Michael hissed getting up in Alistair's face. The angel's voice was low and quiet, but everyone, including Dean heard what he had said. The hunter merely sighed and rolled his eyes at everyone's shocked looks and began to think of ways to get out of this stick situation as Alistair and Michael began arguing once more.

"W-What did he say?" Sam stuttered slightly as he moved in front of his brother.

"You heard him." Dean crossed his arms over his chest and gave Sam a look that clearly said 'drop it'. Reluctantly, Sam closed his mouth as Jo looked at Dean with hurt evident on her face.

"Dean—I," she started to say reaching towards the hunter.

"No, Jo. No." Dean said, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"But,"

"No!"

"Dean, really?" Ellen asked moving to look the hunter in the eyes, "You're going to stand here in front of me and break my daughter's heart?"

"Oh would you not like to be here? Well, be my guest—step out." Dean said with sarcasm as he motioned towards the door, "I said no and I mean _no._"

"C'mon Dean,"

"Not you too Bobby. Sometimes I think you're the exact opposite of Dad. If you can't see past your own damn prejudices, then leave me alone."

"What do you mean 'the exact opposite of dad'? Dad doesn't know about this!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, Dad knew." Dean laughed looking at his brother, "How, you ask? Because it's been this way since I was 18, Sam. Not since I went to hell, years. Even though 'yellow eyes' killed Mom, he didn't care! He just didn't and I was thankful for that! I always will be."

"You've been with—_that_ for years?" only receiving a nod, Sam turned to the demon and prepared to use his powers on Alistair when he received a sharp smack to his head.

"One, don't even think about doing that. Two, what affect do you think it'll have on him anyway?" Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Why is he any different from other demons?"

"You seem to be forgetting that he's the King of Hell." Dean sounded disappointed with his brother.

"No, why don't you want him to go away?" Sam asked, "He's a demon, he can't love you!"

"Actually, young Winchester, now that I am not under the restrictions of Heaven, I am perfectly capable of feeling emotions, something that you find hard to understand." Alistair said walking around to face Sam with a smirk on his face.

Dean merely groaned and glared at the demon, having a feeling that that simple comment would make the day even worse. If he was screwed before, he was one-hundred percent dead now. This was going to be fun.


End file.
